Naomi Nakashima
is a student from Kisaragi Academy Senior High's Classroom 2-9, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School, and one of the main playable characters throughout the Corpse Party series. Appearance In CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-, Naomi has black straight hair, a little above shoulder length and pink eyes with a visible hue of red. She also wears a blue short-sleeved uniform, the collar tied with a red bow, a blue skirt, white socks slightly shorter than knee-height and red shoes. In Corpse Party, Naomi is a teenage girl of average height and below average build with short, brown hair and brown eyes. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar (tied with a yellow bow), cuffs, and pleated skirt, as well as black socks slightly shorter than knee-height and shoes. In Corpse Party: Missing Footage, Naomi is seen wearing a yellow nightgown. Personality Naomi is generally a bright and cheerful, if stubborn, teenage girl. A tomboy, she often feels the need to take charge of everything she is involved with, which usually causes her to butt heads with Satoshi Mochida. This behavior hides a more "girlish" side to her that enjoys shopping and grooming herself like other average girls her age, which shows itself whenever she plays with her best friend Seiko Shinohara. She also tends to let her emotions control her actions: when stressed, she is prone to acting like a spoiled child who whines, complains, and lashes out at everyone around her. However, she is very self-aware of herself during such intervals, but has extreme difficulty stopping herself from acting in such an immature manner, which causes her to feel guilty whenever she regains control of herself. The time she spends in Heavenly Host Elementary School takes a major toll on her character, particularly after one of her immature outbursts sparks a chain of events that leads to Seiko's death. The immense guilt she feels immediately after Seiko's death causes her to become distraught to the point where she becomes detached from reality (she holds conversations with herself, partially mimicking Seiko's voice, acting if Seiko were still alive) and attempts to commit suicide. Thanks to her friend's intervention, Naomi is able to regain some degree of her old cheerful self, though it remains fettered by her lingering guilt towards causing Seiko's death, which makes her susceptible to darkening, until a message from Seiko helps break her free. Story CORPSE-PARTY Naomi is a playable character. As the main magic user in the group, she has the highest MP. Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) CHAPTER 1 Naomi stays after school with her class during Kisaragi Academy's cultural festival to listen to Ayumi Shinozaki's ghost stories about Heavenly Host Elementary School. Ayumi decides to perform a "Sachiko Ever After" ceremony with her classmates to comfort Mayu Suzumoto over her upcoming school transfer, with Naomi placing her piece of the paper doll they had torn apart inside her student ID holder for safekeeping. Shortly after the ceremony, an earthquake occurs and opens a gaping hole in the floor that Naomi and her classmates fall through. She reawakens to discover that she and Seiko have been trapped inside the long-demolished Heavenly Host. The two search for a way out together, learning about Heavenly Host from the ghosts and documents inside the building, including the school's multidimensional nature and the series of kidnappings and murders that occurred in 1973. Seiko eventually brings her to the school's infirmary to mend her ankle, which she had sprained upon arriving at Heavenly Host. The two then hear Yuka Mochida's voice crying out for her big brother. Seiko leaves Naomi to rest while she goes out to find Yuka. Shortly after Seiko leaves, a black mist traps Naomi inside the infirmary and attacks her, though Naomi is able to escape. Seiko returns, saying she was unable to find Yuka, and tries to comfort Naomi. However, Naomi cracks under the stress that she had accumulated while traveling the school and argues with Seiko, accusing her of not taking their situation seriously and complaining that their parents would surely be burdened with worry over their disappearance. She immediately becomes regretful over her behavior towards Seiko, but their fight causes the two to go their separate ways before she has a chance to apologize. Naomi quickly returns to the third floor lavatory where she is horrified to discover the hanged Seiko barely alive. Despite her efforts to save Seiko, Naomi is too late to keep her from suffocating to death. CHAPTER 3 As Naomi sits and stares at the lifeless Seiko, a girl confronts Naomi saying that Seiko may have died from the school. Confused with how the school can kill people, she explains the reason of how it can kill others. After the explanation, she tells Naomi that she's the only living being in the nexus and will die alone before leaving the room. Naomi chases after her but stops by the stairs, only to get a call from her mother. Although she can hear her voice clearly, her mother cannot hear Naomi and Naomi starts to hear a third party within the call crying for help in a ghastly voice and in panic, throws her cell phone at the staircase. Attempting to grab her phone mid flight, she falls down the stairs and breaks her ankle support, wounding her ankle again. She remembers a moment where Seiko tells her that she is strong but Naomi outright denies it and cries for Satoshi to help her. CHAPTER 4 Naomi is seen again on the same staircase but only as an illusion, after Satoshi hears Seiko's voice telling him to help her for she is "on the verge of snapping." Satoshi finds Naomi in the girls' lavatory proceeding to hang herself within one of the stalls. Desperate to save her, he lifts her onto his shoulders and unties the noose blindly and in a moment of fortune succeeded. After Naomi is saved, Satoshi asks her about Seiko's whereabouts. In response, Naomi shows Seiko's hanged body that is next to the stall she was in. Satoshi suggests to get her body down and out of the area to which Naomi agrees. After a praying respect for Seiko, Naomi follows alongside Satoshi but collapses at the bottom of the staircase because there was not enough blood getting to her head due to her "attempted suicide." Satoshi decides to place Naomi on the beds in the infirmary to let her rest until she recovers, unaware of the vengeful spirit that lurks within. During her recovery, Naomi has a dream about Seiko in which she tries to stop her from dying and can choose whether or not to accept Seiko's dying wish. After her recovery, Naomi is found standing outside the infirmary when Satoshi returns and she informs Satoshi that the room has a vengeful spirit and asks why he left her. She tells Satoshi about the black mist that attacked her in the room, making Satoshi apologize for leaving her in danger. Eventually they leave for the ground floor and find an item shifting with the light in classroom 5-A. Satoshi leaves Naomi on the north side of the room as he circles around to the other side in order for the item to warp to Naomi's side for her to catch. The item turns out to be the Custodian's Key. After leaving the classroom, Satoshi and Naomi proceed to the custodian's room and unlock the door. Upon entering the room, the light goes out and Naomi quickly searches for the light switch. Satoshi notices a video camera linked up to the TV in the room and inserts the tape he found earlier into it but finds out there is no power. Satoshi and Naomi also find an article left by Kou Kibiki in the room and proceed to examine it. The article itself goes into detail about Sachiko Shinozaki, the events that happened 20 years ago and the mystery surrounding the case. CHAPTER 5 After reading the article, the room begins to shake violently. Satoshi and Naomi hold each other to stay safe, however a wooden beam falls from the ceiling, hitting Satoshi, knocking him unconscious over Naomi. After the earthquake, Naomi is glad that Satoshi protected her from the falling debris, even though she was concerned that he might of been killed. Suddenly the TV in the room regains power and begins to play the tape Satoshi inserted into the video camera earlier. The tape explains some information about the school, as well as a possible way out. However it is cut short and, at that point, Naomi and Satoshi leave the room. Upon leaving the room, they find out that the school has undergone a significant change. Before setting out, they explore the area outside the custodian's room before proceeding. Shortly after leaving, they encounter Ayumi and Yoshiki Kishinuma, who they are both glad to see, as the two groups begin relaying information to each other. With the mention of Seiko's death, Naomi becomes upset again but not for very long as the conversation turns towards finding a way out. Both groups have information on possible ways out and decide to get information before deciding on one. However as they depart, Ayumi tells Naomi not too get too close to Satoshi. Naomi was surprised by the comment but says nothing back. Naomi heads with Satoshi to the second building, commenting on the walkway entrance being scary, while there they search for Yuka, who was left trapped there after Satoshi was forced into the closed space Naomi was in. On the way through to the stairwell, they encounter Kensuke Kurosaki's heavily flayed body along with Yuka's Shoes to the right of him near the door to the entrance. Satoshi grows worried that something bad might have happened to his younger sister but Naomi reassures him that she is still alive and the two of them proceed to the stairwell. At the stairwell, they find Sakutaro Morishige's cell phone on the ground with a saved conversation. Naomi's curiosity got the better of her as she played the message just as Satoshi warns her about viewing it. The two of them find out that Sakutaro went insane upon learning of Mayu's death and proceeded to break and jump out of a window. Shocked by what they heard, Satoshi suggests finding Yuka quickly and before they both leave, Satoshi picks up his cell phone. They explore the rest of the second building without any luck finding Yuka, until they return to the entrance where they find her hiding between the shoelockers near the front door. Satoshi and Naomi are relieved that Yuka is okay and well. Satoshi apologizes to Yuka for leaving her alone for so long, when suddenly Yuka drops a mini-DV tape from behind her back and it turns out to be the second part of the tape Satoshi picked up earlier. The three of them decide to head back to the custodian's closet to view the new tape. The second tape reveals an escape route in order to get out of the school. Unfortunately, it also shows Kou in a state of terror as the sound of a possessed Naho became louder in the background before Kibiki shouts in agony. Suddenly the video camera breaks and glass flies around the room, narrowly missing Yuka. Naomi and Satoshi realize that the tape was set in the very room they are standing in and proceed to open the closet with caution. As the tape showed, Kou's remains lied in the closet and, upon closer examination of the room, Naomi spots a hidden passageway at the very back of the room and eventually the group enters the gap. In the room is a single ladder, Naomi, concerned about where it leads, storms up the ladder without a second thought leaving Satoshi and Yuka behind. Naomi's concern came true as she finds herself coming out of the same stall in the girls' lavatory on the third floor, where Seiko died. Satoshi enters the room to find Naomi grieving over Seiko's death saying that she must've died hating her. While Satoshi tries to reassure her, Naomi refuses to believe him when suddenly Satoshi decides to pull Seiko's cell phone out of his pocket and show Naomi the message Seiko was unable to send. Naomi realizes Seiko never hated her and falls to the floor crying when Yuka enters the room and eventually the three of them leave the lavatory. Outside the lavatory, Yuka finds another tape, however Satoshi reminds her that the video camera broke with the last tape so they would not be able to view it. They are all confident they would be able to get out of the school alive as long as they had their piece of the charm paper. Unfortunately, while searching through her pockets, Naomi realizes that her student ID, which contained her piece of the charm paper, had fallen out somewhere along the way and she begins to worry near to the point of crying. Satoshi tells Naomi that they will help her find her student ID but Naomi starts to cry. Satoshi and Yuka say if it came to it, they would stay here with Naomi to make sure she wasn't alone which catches Naomi by surprise and thanks the two of them. At that point, Ayumi and Yoshiki arrive on the other end of the chasm on the third floor. The two groups share their information with one another, for Ayumi and Yoshiki they find out about Sakutaro's demise and about the rest of the tape research. While Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka find about about Naho's Notebook and its missing pages. Also, at that point, Ayumi hands Naomi back her student ID causing Naomi to become calm. Before the conversation ends, Ayumi hands Satoshi the Baby Statue as the groups split up again. Naomi heads with Satoshi and Yuka to the infirmary, and places both the Marble Statue and the Baby Statue on the correct pedestals, causing the door to open. On the way into the infirmary, Naomi and Yuka fall to the ground as their heads begin to hurt and Satoshi proceeds alone, only to come out a short time later and retrieve the two girls as they head out to the hallway. Outside, Satoshi reveals he took the diary of Yoshie Shinozaki from the infirmary, and Naomi and Yuka join him in reading the diary extracts. Only to learn of the fate of Yoshie, Sachiko and the extent of her own madness. The principal was also mentioned in the diary as the catalyst to the events surrounding Heavenly Host and, as such, Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka head toward the second building. Along the way, they picked up a Black Cat Plushie lying on the ground just outside the infirmary. On the way into the second building, Naomi, Satoshi and Yuka witness a frightening scene of the principal jumping from the roof. However, shortly afterwards, Satoshi notices an item where the principal landed but Naomi warns him about leaving her and Yuka alone. Satoshi manages to quickly acquire the item in question and quickly return to Naomi and Yuka with the item turning out to be the Principal's Key. They proceed to the principal's office and unlock the door and, upon entry, are shocked at the sight of multiple charms lining the walls of the office. Upon searching the office, the group finds Sachiko's tongue inside the desk drawer and Satoshi picks it up. Naomi spots a hole in the wall beside the desk, with the group unsure of where it leads. Satoshi heads down the ladder first with Naomi and Yuka following him as the three of them arrive in an abandoned bomb shelter. Naomi and Yuka follow Satoshi's lead as they pass through a gauntlet of trapped rooms with the aid of several spirits. Eventually they run across cameraman Shougo Taguchi, who is glad to find people who are not dead. However, upon looking at Naomi, he panics and runs away screaming causing Naomi and the others to be confused and puzzled by his reaction. After navigating a switch maze, the group finds themselves in a dark room, before realizing the heavy stench of blood and suddenly find themselves in the dissection room. After briefly looking around the room, Naomi and the others hear footsteps and Satoshi commands everyone to hide under the table and in due time the person making the footsteps was revealed. The group witnesses a panicked Shougo entering the room as he quickly hides himself inside the cabinet. Moments later Yoshikazu Yanagihori appears, groaning in his trademark fashion. Suddenly Seiko's body drops down to the floor in front of Naomi and the others, causing Naomi to become scared. While Satoshi tries to calm Naomi down, Yoshikazu begins to do something to Seiko's corpse which causes blood to drip from Seiko's mouth. Eventually Yoshikazu is distracted when he finds Shougo in the cabinet and proceeds to kill him, after which he returns to pick up Seiko's body and leave the room. Naomi, in a fit of rage, chases after Yoshikazu leaving Satoshi and Yuka behind. Naomi loses sight of Yoshikazu but continues to follow the path she has chosen, eventually coming to a dead end room containing a TV with another video camera attached to it. Naomi uses the tape she has on her with the video camera and begins to watch the footage. The footage begins with Shougo hearing a scream coming from the third floor. Upon investigation, he finds Yoshikazu, along with Naomi and Seiko, inside the girls' lavatory. It turns out that Naomi's fear of being alone had set in after being separated from Seiko, causing her to become possessed by the malevolent spirits inside the school. While under their control, Naomi put the rope around Seiko's neck. While Seiko cried out to Naomi, it was futile as she kicked the bucket away, hanging her on the spot. Shortly after she leaves the lavatory, she encounters Shougo causing him to run off screaming. After watching the ordeal, Naomi fell to the ground speechless. Eventually Naomi meets up with the others just in time to perform the reverse charm correctly with them. After the charm is performed, Satoshi asks Naomi where she ran off to, but she tells him that she'll discuss it later. Yuki then appears before the party telling them to leave immediately as now is their only chance of escape before the school starts to shake violently and a red dress begins to take shape on her. The group rushes toward the exit, while listening to the bell toll in the distance, as with each ring the air got thicker, until they get to the walkway between the buildings and climb over the fence causing everyone to be whisked back into their reality. At Kisaragi Academy, the students wake up in the classroom overjoyed at first to be back home, but the sudden realization that some of their friends didn't make it hits them hard. Before leaving, Ayumi wishes for everyone to come to school the next day and to not stay at home. Everyone agrees and departs to their respective homes. The next day everyone is shocked to realize that those who died in Heavenly Host have been erased from existence and from the minds of everyone, except for them, leaving them the only people to know the friends they lost in the School. Later that day, Naomi calls Satoshi back into the classroom and discuss the truth about Seiko's death. Satoshi was shocked at first but dismissed it because Naomi wasn't herself and therefore wasn't to blame for what happened. Naomi, still believing it's her fault, tells Satoshi what happened after she chased after Yoshikazu. The scene cuts back to the basement, after Naomi watched the video of Seiko's death, as Naomi falls to the floor screaming at what she has known all along. Suddenly the darkening begins to feed on her negative emotions as black shadows begin to form around her with her guilt causing her to to give in. Suddenly Naomi receives a text message and, upon checking, Naomi realizes it's the unsent message Seiko was planning to sent to her. However she still believe Seiko hates her but the message kept being received until the point Naomi realized that Seiko had forgiven her for what happened causing her to break free of the darkening's grasp and proceed to where the others were. Naomi then begins to question if Seiko ever existed. Satoshi, in a comforting manner, explains that she did and that she was a close friend of theirs, causing Naomi to cry saying that she misses Seiko. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Prologue; 『BloodDrive』 Naomi is seen in the beginning, where her mother is talking with a psychiatrist about Naomi's strange behavior, as she talks about her "imaginary friend", Seiko. As the psychiatrist tells her to support Naomi while she's like this, Natsumi heads up to her room, only to find her standing in a corner. While she tries to comfort Naomi by telling her things like how she found a cute kitty by the pet store, she suddenly asks Naomi "Come on, Naomi. Why are you just standing there? ... Is...someone with you?" Naomi answers her question with a short answer and a quiet voice, she keeps bombing her with questions, telling her that no matter who she asks, nobody seems to know Seiko. This makes Naomi go mad, and she commands her mother to leave her alone, as she won't believe anything Naomi tells her about Seiko. Naomi starts to hurt herself and cry, as her mother tries to comfort her, she tells her how Seiko doesn't exist. This makes Naomi even more mad, starting throw different items, while her mother tells her to calm down. Soon, she gets to hold Naomi, as she shouts for her to let her go, she tries to give her some medicine to calm her down. While her mother gives her the medicine, Naomi's cell phone flies somewhere where it opens, showing a picture of Seiko, but with her face blacked out. Before the screen fades, Naomi shouts in anger, "Why won't anyone believe me?!" Episode #1; 『Seal』 At the beginning of the chapter, Naomi is in her bedroom, thinking about a strange feeling of déjà vu she has. Her worry soon fades as she remembers that today Seiko is coming for a visit and a sleepover for the first time. Seiko and Naomi spend time together, having fun in Naomi's bedroom, lunch with Naomi's mother and a bath. During the bath, Naomi notices that Seiko has a strange red bruise on her neck. Seiko doesn't recall hurting herself, however. Later, the two girls go to sleep. Naomi wonders if her friendship with Seiko is more than that. The next day, Naomi and Seiko head to school together. After the busy school festival, Naomi stays to clean up their classroom with the other 6 students. Since Mayu is transferring to another school, Ayumi decides to perform the Sachiko Ever After charm. Satoshi panics and tells the others to stop, but they don't listen. Naomi gets a déjà vu once again. Satoshi, seeing as the others don't intend to stop, joins them and they once again end up in Heavenly Host Elementary School. The game skips to the part where Naomi escapes the shadow in the infirmary and has a fight with Seiko. This time, she knows that Seiko is going to hang herself, and she tries to apologize. She starts to cough, however, and Seiko runs off. Naomi tries to pull the thing in her throat out and ends up pulling out long, black strands of hair. Soon, a big earthquake occurs, and Naomi can no longer follow the way Seiko went, so she decides to find another way around. During her exploration of the school, she comes across piano wires so sharp that they could've easly sliced her in pieces if she didn't notice them. Later, on the third floor, in the girls' bathroom, Naomi hears a sound and thinks that it might be Seiko, hanged. With relief on Naomi's side, the bathroom stall in which the noise was heard is empty. After Naomi leaves the stall, the noise continues and she comes back to investegate it. While investegating the stall, she finds a secret passage behind the wall with a long ladder leading down. She descends into the depths hoping to find Seiko and soon finds herself in a small cave. Because of her sprained ankle, Naomi is not able to climb back up no matter how hard she tries. She starts to cry because she believes she won't be able to save Seiko and then a little girl approaches her. The girl tells Naomi that she will help her save her friend, and she accepts. Naomi is somehow transported back to the main building and finally finds Seiko. She apologizes and the two girls settle inside the Custodian's closet, exhausted from the recent events. During their chat, Seiko conffesses her love for Naomi, who is stunned and confused by Seiko's conffession. Naomi runs away crying, not even sure why herself. As she stops and tells herself to come back, she hears a water dripping sound. She looks around, but sees no water. Then she realises that there's a strange liquid dripping from her skirt. Upon inspecting it, she notices that the liquid is black, smooth and viscous. She tries to wipe the liquid on her skirt, but ends up loosing her footing and falling. Suddenly, Naomi starts to feel dizzy and lose consciousness. The last thing she hears before passing out is the little girl, telling her that the only way to save her friend is overcoming fate itself. Waking up, Naomi notices that she isn't in Heavenly Host anymore. She recognises her home and enters. However, her field of vision is low and everything around her looks bigger. She hears her father saying that he bought her a cat. She remembers the cat, Mei. When Naomi was young, she'd usually stay home alone with only Mei as her companion. After some time, she started thinking that her parents thought she was happy even when they're away because Mei was here. Because of that, Naomi hurt Mei and she ran away from home. Snapping back from the memory, Naomi hears the voice of her mother and tries following it. She then comes across Seiko and apologises. Seiko doesn't reply. Naomi is unable to see Seiko's face because the room is covered in darkness and calls her to come a little closer. Even after Naomi approaches Seiko, she still can't see her face. She realises that Seiko is not moving and is very cold. Naomi starts to question the place she is in and finally realises that this is not reality. The little girl from before comes out of Seiko's shadow, imitating Seiko and asking Naomi why she left her all alone. She then approaches Naomi and asks her if she wants to save her friends no matter the cost. Naomi doesn't answer the question and instead asks the girl what she is, to which she replies that she is the one who controls the fate of this world. She continues explaining how this isn't the first time Naomi has gone through these events. Naomi then wakes up and finds herself standing in the hallway of the third floor of the school building. She questions when she got here and how long has she been here and sees puddles of black as she looks down below her. She decides to find Seiko, as she has no time to waste. She wonders if Seiko is still in the custodian's room, but then hears a sound coming from the bathroom. She enters the room to find Seiko hanging in a stall. Naomi quickly tries to find a way to save her. She thinks of using a bucket laying outside, but remembers that it is rusted and using it will only make Naomi fall and break Seiko's neck. Seiko continues to wildy struggle and squirm for air. Naomi swears that she's going to save her. She remembers that trying to lift her won't help either, but finally an idea sparks. Naomi hoists Seiko up her shoulders and loosens the rope. Although she's happy to change Seiko's destiny, she finds it strange that she cannot remember anything further. Naomi unties the knot on the rope and lets Seiko rest a bit. She asks Seiko why she tried to hang herself and tells her that she was very worried about her. She decides that she will never leave her alone again. However, as soon as Seiko spots Naomi, she screams, to Naomi's surprise. Seiko runs away in fear, leaving Naomi confused. Naomi chases Seiko, who turns down the stairway. She hears a slump and slowly approaches the stairway. There she finds Seiko with her head cut off by a piano wire. The little girl in a red dress appears and laughs at the dead body. She mocks Naomi asking her if she really thought she could save her friend. She explains that once someone's fate passes through Heavenly Host's halls, it is locked in place forever and that the death will only become worse and worse every time. She says that she'll gladly remove all of Naomi's painfull memories, as it isn't her first time here. The girl then proceeds to lick Seiko's blood and mimicks Naomi's scream, laughing insanely. Naomi hugs Seiko's severed head and blames herself for everything. Her tears water down Seiko's face, which's eyes wouldn't close. Naomi wonders what thoughts are going through Seiko's mind and why she ran away from her. She begs Seiko to answer her, but nothing happens. On the brink of despair, Naomi angrily asks why they have to be put through this hell. Trivia * In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Naomi ranked 8th place. Gallery From PC to PSP Naomi-pc.jpg|Naomi in Corpse Party BloodCovered Naomi-psp.jpg|Naomi in Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-'' Tumblr mcycdmtf9I1rdu9woo1 1280.png|Naomi's full profile NaomiRebuildEC.png|Naomi's emotion chart ''Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) NaomiCharacterSheet.png|Naomi's character emotion chart c_l1332445139_36.jpg|Naomi's full profile Corpse Party: Missing Footage Capture 156.PNG|Naomi turns to face Seiko ''Coprse Party: Musume'' Naomi - Musume.PNG|Naomi as seen in Corpse Party: Musume Appearances Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party Category:Females Category:High school students Category:People from Kisaragi Academy Category:People trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School Category:Playable characters Category:Students Category:Playable characters in Book of Shadows